Welcome To Earth
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Galactica finally reaches Earth in the year 1980. Based on Galactica 1980, with a few cameo appearances by certain other characters.


**WELCOME TO EARTH**

_Outer Solar System-Earth Year 1980_

Battlestar Galactica

"Are you sure about this?" Commander Adama could barely contain his excitement.

Doctor Zee decided to proceed carefully. "The probe contains a plaque, showing a diagram of a human male and female, as well as a representation of this system and the craft's projected trajectory; it was intended to leave the system after crossing the orbit of the eighth planet, which it has recently done so."

"Then we have found them," Adama sighed. "Thank the Gods…"

"Perhaps not, Commander. As you know, I have been monitoring the video transmissions from the third planet-which only have a duration of two light-years beyond this system before they degrade-and the results are, shall we say, somewhat less than promising…"

Adama's Study

Adama hadn't wanted to believe Doctor Zee, but after watching the analog broadcasts, he had to conclude that Earth's population was not yet ready for contact with another civilization, even if it was human. It had been hard enough to break the news to the Quorum-and the fleet's civilian population, at least those who were old enough to remember the Colonies directly-that they could never land, at least not without a great deal of preparation on their part. The risks of global panic and the destabilization of Earth's major governments-at a time when the Cylons were in orbit around Earth's closest star, which they called Alpha Centauri-were too great. So, an alternate plan had been developed…

White House Situation Room

President James Earl Carter stared at the hologram standing in front of him, hardly believing that he was as human as he was. But the distinguished, albeit weary-looking, bearded man who spoke in clear if heavily accented English conveyed an earnestness that couldn't be denied. If it weren't for the fact that he was facing a tough reelection campaign-and that his likely successor would soon be dealing with this-he might have been thrilled, after all this was a historic moment.

"I understand your concerns," Carter said. "I for one would be happy to welcome you and your people to Earth, as are our allies, with whom we've spoken to through the United Nations. We've also been in contact with the Russians. I understand you've been made aware of the geopolitical situation here on Earth?"

"I know that your world is still divided among nation-states, and that your country and the Soviet Union have had a long ideological and military rivalry," Adama answered. "But if humanity is to survive a Cylon attack, we must learn to work together, just as our ancestors in the Twelve Colonies did."

"I do understand," Carter replied. "Our own history has too many examples of those who promised peace while preparing for war. Very well, then. I've arranged a meeting place, far from public view, that should be suitable…"

Galactica command center

"A military base?" Troy Adama frowned. "Grandfather, I'm not sure I like this. It could be some sort of a trap…"

"I'm certain that a democratic nation wouldn't hold our people hostage-and if they did, we could show then what our Vipers and Galactica itself are capable of in self defense. But the arrangement makes sense, if Earth's governments are to coordinate with us in secrecy."

"Okay, then," Boxy said. He'd been studying up on Earth slang. "Well, brother, shall we go meet the neighbors?"

Nevada Desert

The convoy of military vehicles pulled inside a gated area, which to Troy and Boxy resembled an outdoor version of Galactica's landing bays. As they got out into the blazing sun, they were greeted by a man in a blue uniform.

"I'm sorry about the accommodations, gentlemen, but Area 51 is a classified facility, and was the best place our President could think of to hold this meeting."

"I understand." Troy extended his hand. "I'm Troy Adama, and this is Boxy. We greet you on behalf of the Twelve Colonies."

"This isn't so bad," Boxy added. "It kind of reminds me of a moon where I did my survival training." He saw no point in mentioning that it was the same barren place where the legendary warrior Starbuck had disappeared, which Galactica had used as a decoy against the Cylons during their search for Earth.

The other man shook his hand. "Well, you two certainly don't look like BEMs. Welcome to Earth on behalf of the United States, representing the United Nations on behalf of the people of Earth. I'm Captain Jack O'Neill of the United States Air Force, your humble tour guide and servant."

"BEMs?" Boxy asked.

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "Bug-eyed monsters. It's sort of an old joke. In many of our movies, aliens often have big, bug-like eyes and oversized heads. Of course, you guys aren't really aliens…"

Troy couldn't help but grin. He had a feeling he was going to like Earth…

Cylon Base Star, Alpha Centauri

"This is a waste of time," Baltar complained as he watched the holographic projections. "Orbiting a lifeless world when we should be headed straight for Earth."

"All in due time, Baltar." Lucifer, now officially known as Imperious Leader, couldn't help but consider the irony that Baltar was now more like a Cylon than any human, with the cyborg implants and transplants he'd had over the years to extend his lifespan. But it hadn't been without a cost-the human traitor's natural organs were slowly failing. That was part of the reason he wanted to get to Earth so badly-to find healthy replacements, willing or not. He gestured at the images.

"We are still analyzing this data. The humans seem to be more advanced in some ways than we anticipated, and we need to be prepared."

Baltar watched as a saucer-shaped craft with cylindrical projections, one below and two above, flew by on the projection. The image changed to that of a man in a gold shirt, apparently the vessel's captain, sitting in a command chair as he conversed with a humanoid with pointed ears.

"You can't be serious," Baltar exclaimed. "These are entertainments-fiction, not unlike what the Colonies had a thousand yahrens ago."

"Perhaps, but as Imperious Leader I say we study this discrepancy in their technological development further. We will send spies of our own-Cylons, but human in appearance-to investigate. As Imperious leader, this I command."

Baltar was about to protest again, but bowed. Since the death of the original Cylon leader-one of the last organic members of his species-Lucifer had ruled in his name in secret, allowing the Cylons to believe that their original leader, whom they worshipped as a god, was still in place, and that Lucifer and his companions were his advisors. Baltar saw the necessity of keeping the illusion going-but couldn't help wondering if Lucifer now believed in his own legend. Living legends had a tendency to think they were invincible-but they weren't…

Area 51

"…And these will be your temporary quarters," Captain O'Neill showed Troy and Boxy to a pair of adjoining rooms, they were small but comfortable-looking, if somewhat lacking in décor. Well, Troy thought, this was a military base.

"Thanks. We'll settle in later. Right now I understand you've got a communications link set up with my grandfather?"

"Right this way. We're using what we call the Very Big Array, which is just what it sounds like." O'Neill led them into what reminded Troy and Boxy of a smaller version of Galactica's own command center.

"So these are our two famous guests," an attractive brunette approached them. "Welcome to Area 51, gentlemen. I'm Doctor Goodhead, on loan from NASA, my government's space agency."

"Is her name really Doctor Goodhead?" Boxy whispered.

"Just be diplomatic," Troy responded, also in a whisper. Out loud, he said, "Thank you, Doctor. I hope we can tour this facility in greater detail in the near future."

Doctor Goodhead smiled coyly. "I think that can be arranged," she replied. She looked over at Captain O'Neill. "Any problems getting them here?"

"Well, there was a reporter at the airport in Vegas who kept bugging me, a really annoying guy named Jack McGee. I think the words 'national security' and 'prison' scared him off."

"I'll have security increased just in case." Doctor Goodhead bowed slightly. "Well, gentlemen, if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Once she was gone, O'Neill had the communication link with Galactica up and running. Yeah, troy thought again. He was going to like it here on Earth…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
